villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Ceiling-Dee
Hey this is King Zant, hey. Stop harassing me or I'll have to get nasty.Darth Bruce 01:06, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Okay Edwin, I'm just wondering why apparently nobody on this site seems to know about Wilfre. I get that you, Micheal, and Mitchell wouldn't know but... come on! Someboby who's played the original Drawn to Life should know how evil that guy seemed. If anybody knows who that is, tell me. User:Thefallenangel407 WOO HOO!!! --Eclipse 05:06, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hey. I know who Wilfre is but you sure he should be a villain? Yes he did only villanous things and never anything else but he died at the end of the Drawn to Life game.Legendary Slayer of Light, The 00:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Back from the past. Thefallenangel407 20:20, 23 June 2009 (UTC)IIIIIII'mmmm baaaaacccckkkkk!!! So much has changed since my 2 week vacation. Thing is I don't know what all changed on this site. -Screams- Eclipse 16:09, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Okayyyy... what'd you do that for Micheal? No reason! Marx trivia messup (probably) Thefallenangel407 21:51, 25 June 2009 (UTC)I noticed on the trivia part of the Marx page it says that the black hole attack of Marx Soul will automatically result in an instant K.O. I just so happen to have that game myself and I've gotten to that part. Now what I'm trying to say is that I've just so happened to be sucked into that attack and I'll tell you right now I was at full health when I was sucked in. The damage the attack inflicts takes away 3/4 of your health but it doesn't kill you. But I could be wrong too, that's why I also said "(probably)." LOL no problem, thefallenangel, but I'm not really M-Nuva, I'm Saber-X1138. See, I'm helping Mitchell get more edits so he can get on the top users list. But anyway that Slayer of Light thinks he's all that doesn't he. = Revenge! --Legendary Slayer of Light, The 02:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC)=Remember Thefallenangel407, both you and M-NUva MUST DIE!!! Mwhah hah hah hah hah haaaaah!!!! But seriously DIE!!!! ... Don't know why I'm asking you this but, why is there a hero on this site? I'm worried because I'm permanently mortal.Legendary Slayer of Light, The 00:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, FallenAngel, what's that game you want to play on December 14th?--Hero Forever 22:20, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ah Hero, you are being a bit too impatient. Course I should've expected that because the deadline's so far away. So I will give you a hint. Mister O. 22:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, what's the hint?--Hero Forever 22:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ready? The hint is this: it has to do with another member of this site. And don't worry it's not you I'm talking about either so you can relax I think that is if you've finished your fight with Deathwalker. So know that it is nothing of pure world-saving importance. Oop sorry... Mister O. 22:30, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Legendary Slayer of Light said that the game had something to do with women...is he right?--Hero Forever 22:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Wait, what?! Where'd he say that at? Mister O. 22:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) On your blog.--Hero Forever 22:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhhh. He's not saying the game is about women, he's just saying he knows I like them. Mister O. 22:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ...?Okay?--Hero Forever 22:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) What does he mean that you're "too" into women?--Hero Forever 22:40, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Let's just say that I'd like to have a girlfriend that could become a wife in the near future. That's all it means. Being immortal and lonely can make just about anyone go insane. But I'm the apparent special case in this opinion of mine. Wouldn't you go insane if you had no one there to be there for you?! Oh, okay! I'm just trying to make sure that you're not some lech. Sorry about getting suspicious. Anyway, you know you can still talk on my user page even though Deathwalker and I are having a melee brawl.--Hero Forever 22:51, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Oh you can trust me completely. It's Legend I'm not so sure about. Mister O. 22:56, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Is the game about him? *grins*--Hero Forever 22:58, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ................melee-brawl?..... do you play Smash Bros.?....................Deathwalker 13000 23:07, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Of course I do! Who doesn't?--Hero Forever 23:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) And actually Deathwalker, you were right on the ball when you guessed that the game was about Legend. Mister O. 23:12, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Evil villain!--Hero Forever 01:14, 22 July 2009 (UTC) How can he be a true villain if he has feelings of love for you? 21:15, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Shut up, Parker... so sayeth Lord Bowser, king of the Koopas. ................He is still a villain- even villains have emotions.............. says I, who has no emotion. 22:21, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Well, you have a point, but you still don't always spell correctly. And why don't you fix the white background of your signature. 22:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 How do you guys get those cool signitures?! Mister O. 01:31, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Look at the explanation I left on Deathwalker's user talk page, before the user battle between him and King Zant. 23:09, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Testing of a new signature... Hello... [[File:Picture1.png|thumb|150px]] 17:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Dang... I don't get it. How do I get the new signature of mine that I just created on here? Thefallenangel407 I'll try it again... Hello... 17:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) By jove, I've got it! 17:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Good job :) 19:02, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Haaaaa... 21:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC) So...the Legendary Slayer of Light Molecules has gotten himself a signature, eh? It's an awfully simple signature...yet subtle... 03:42, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Funny how Light and Angel both put their signatures up... Close to the same time... And close to the same colors... Suspicious... Slightly... Hee-Hee. Big News Hey, FallenAngel, guess what?!--Hero Forever 15:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC) FallenAngel, are you there?!--Hero Forever 18:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I'm here... what is it you wanted to tell me? 23:03, 4 August 2009 (UTC) You're ahead of Darth Bruce! Keep editing! If you can get ahead of M-Nuva, then you'll be on the featured users list!--Hero Forever 23:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Oh! That is big news! Thanks! 23:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Well, what are archenemies for?--Hero Forever 23:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I guess I can give you that one. 23:29, 4 August 2009 (UTC) But the thing is I actually know M-nuva, Darth Bruce, Secret, and Deathwalker... 23:30, 4 August 2009 (UTC) There hasn't been a lot of activity on the site lately. Where has everyone gone?--Hero Forever 23:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) You're asking me that?! How should I know? 23:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) But you've noticed?--Hero Forever 23:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Not really... wait... now that you mention it... 23:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I wonder if this site will become lively again...--Hero Forever 23:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) It probably will. 23:45, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I hope so.--Hero Forever 23:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Well anyways I've gotta go... see ya tomorrow. 23:47, 4 August 2009 (UTC) See ya'.--Hero Forever 23:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) LOOK AT MY NEW AVATAR!!--Hero Forever 02:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hey! FallenAngel! Where'd you go?--Hero Forever 01:22, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hee-Hee. Secret! What have you done with him?!--Hero Forever 01:27, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Nothing. Hee-Hee. Oh. Then where is he?!--Hero Forever 01:33, 11 August 2009 (UTC) -Ground begins to quake- Hee-Hee. ....?--Hero Forever 01:35, 11 August 2009 (UTC) You're the most boring hero on Earth... Boring... Hee-Hee. Or just ignorant enough to not notice the ground is shaking... Hee-Hee. -Thunder booms- I'm not boring. I just know that you're trying to provoke me, villain.--Hero Forever 01:39, 11 August 2009 (UTC) -Mockingly- "I'm not boring. I just know that you're trying to provoke me, villain." No... Boring... Hee-Hee. -Lightening hits you-